Rebound
by Frostbyte Writer
Summary: Aelin Galathynius; The school's star soccer player, along with her cousin, Aedion, the star football quarterback. Both of them Seniors and going for a scholarship. But when Rowan, the new guy and star quarterback on Aedion's football team challenges Aedion's chances, what will happen? Most Throne of Glass characters involved in this High School AU. Rated T because I'm a chicken.


**Hey guys! I'm not dead!  
I'm SO sorry to all my One Shot Collection readers. I'm getting there, and I'm almost done, but I must warn you, it's short; It's only about 6000-7000 words... Which is short compared to what I wanted to get to.**

 **I've been suffering severe writer's block, so BOOM might as well start a new fanfiction! If you guys want me to continue this AU (Because seriously TOG Fandom, we don't have a high school AU?!), please review! If you don't want me to continue, then tell me so; I'd rather you guys tell me now then 5 chapters down the road. Also, this will be a multi-fic... So yeah.**

 **I don't own TOG. Anticlimactic disclaimer. Next!**

 **Okay then... Here goes nothing. The first ever TOG High School AU that I know of... Let's do this.**

Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I shot a glance down to the ball I was dribbling, before looking back up. I ran along the sides of the field to bring the ball up past the middle field line, but I had to cut into the middle. Soon. My breakaway was losing it's advantage, with the defenders rushing back to meet me. Luckily, I was faster than all of them, and by far.

I was the star striker of the school's soccer team, and without me, the Falcons, our soccer team, wouldn't have gotten this far. We were on the top of the first division standings, and soccer was my life. The best team in the school league. I was hoping to get a sports scholarship so I could continue playing the game and also get a good education while I was at it. An education was very useful, after all. My best friend Nehemia most definitely agreed, being the nerd that she was.

I smirked as I cut into the middle of the field, ball lined up perfectly for me. The defenders were right on my tail now, and I had to make a few moves to get around them into a comfortable shooting position in which I could make a good, Aelin signature shot. I'm pretty sure that the entire school knew my signature shot from a mile away; Most students came to watch the game.

I lined up the shot, imagining myself ramming my foot through the ball. I had a curved shot, in which I hit the ball from an angle to get the ball into the upper opposite corner. The silence was deafening, everybody wondering if I was going to make the shot or not. I knew that the defenders were right on my tail, and that I had no more time; I had almost reached the goal. Just a little bit more...

I clenched my teeth, pushing the ball out in front of me before sprinting full speed and ramming the upper inside of my foot into the ball, with an equal amount of power and technique. My planter foot's cleats dug into the turf of the school's field, making a small line that I'm sure I would find later. The arena was completely silent, and as if in slow motion, I watched as the ball flew high up above the goalie's hands. I didn't bother running near the net for a rebound line up; I knew I didn't need it.

And of course, as always, I was right.

The Falcons cheered from the sidelines, and I ran down the field, arms raised in victory. Hat trick; It was my third goal of the game against the Panthers, the opposing team, who had not scored a single goal. We had two minutes left in the game, and we had basically just secured our victory. My golden braid whipped behind me as I ran down the field, collecting high fives on the way back to my starting position at the mid line. However, I didn't get a chance to get there, as my coach called me off.

"Ref, sub!" Coach Brullo called out. The ref nodded, waving us on. Katie, the sub striker, as we called her, came on. She was the sub in the case that I had to take a break or that I was sick, because otherwise, I was on the field for the entire game. I held the team up.

She high fived me as I jogged off the field, a grin growing on her face. I returned the expression and the high five, before continuing to run off the field to the sidelines where Brullo waited. He put a firm arm on my shoulder as I walked off to go get water, shaking it a bit and congratulating.

"Good job Aelin. Second hat trick game of the season." I smirked, taking another gulp of water out of my green-orange Gatorade water bottle. I looked down at my uniform, which was red, black and white. My jersey was mainly red, with bold, white text outlined in black. "FALCONS" was pressed on proudly on the front of the shirt, with my number on on both the sides and the back of my jersey. I was number 9, being the striker of the team, and "GALATHYNIUS" was also boldly stated above my number. Black and white swaths of material were placed strategically and symmetrically across the jersey, in places such as under the armpits and up to the end of the sleeve. My jersey was a T-shirt made out of a smooth, silky material that didn't absorb your sweat, was lightweight and durable, and was naturally breathable to keep you cool. Plus, I learned that chocolate stains didn't stick, so that was a plus.

"Yeah, Galathynius!" Someone called out from the stands, and cheers followed. I raised my bottle in acknowledgement, smiling, before sitting down on the bench. However, my brief moment of silence didn't last long.

Aedion ran up from behind me, picking me up from off the bench in an Aedion style hug. I laughed and shrieked happily, dropping my water bottle and writhing out of his grip. We both laughed, and Coach didn't seem to mind; I was his star player after all, and he had been my coach since my Sophomore year, so he knew my antics by now.

I was in my Senior year with Aedion, my huge cousin. He was the star quarterback of the football team, and we were distant enough of cousins that some people contemplated us getting together and becoming a power couple. Despite all of the times that we had shut them down, claiming it would be weird and that it would be like a brother dating a sister, they ignored us, and considering we were the two most popular people of the school, "shipped" us.

"Great shot, Aelin." Aedion said, forever supporting. He was also going for a scholarship.

I laughed softly. "Enough about that; I've made better shots." Aedion shook his head slowly.

"But nobody else in this division has as great as a shot as you do. So technically, it should count for something."

"Enough about that. How was practice?" Aedion's bright expression dimmed just a bit.

"Well, this new guy came out of nowhere with this great arm. He's a senior, and has just moved here from the States." I frowned. Why would a guy with a great throw move up from the States to Canada? And either way, what was the big deal? Seeing my expression, Aedion sighed. "He's a quarterback, Aelin. I have some competition."

I frowned. Competition wasn't good; Without football, Aedion would be lost, just as I would be without soccer. With competition, getting that education scholarship might be just a bit harder, because the scouts might be less focused on Aedion and more focused on this new kid. Aedion continued talking about this new competition for quarterback.

"He's pretty closed off, like those tough guys you see in the movies that don't say much but are as tough as hell. He can toss a ball 60 yards with impeccable accuracy. 60 yards, Aelin! He can throw it straight down the line for a good 40 yards, too!" Aedion ran a hand through his hair, his expression darkening further. "His name's Rowan."

I frowned, right before the ref blew the whistle three times, signaling the end of the game and another victory for the Falcons. My teammates surrounded me, congratulating me.

However, my thoughts weren't on the game. They were on Rowan.

 **Should I continue? I plan on making this a full series, so sorry that this isn't a very eventful chapter.**

 **Also, I plan on adding in almost all of the TOG characters... So yeah. Expect awesomeness.**


End file.
